


Tickle fight

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Community: glee_kink_meme, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, tickle fight, accidental orgasm. Do with it what you will.AN: This is just a little fill for a gkm prompt.





	Tickle fight

Quinn's not quite sure how it happened or why she even allowed it to happen, but it was mid-August, and she and Rachel Berry had spent almost the entire summer together.   
  
It started with friendly text messages (mostly initiated by Rachel). It then progressed to invites for a few movie nights. Before they knew it, Quinn was spending 3 nights a week at the Berry's.   
  
For Rachel, it was the first time she truly felt like she had a friend that truly accepted her for who she was. For Quinn, she finally felt like she could open up. After nearly two months of spending time together, they found themselves becoming more and more comfortable together. They'd cuddle together on the couch during a movie. They'd stroke each other's hair when one would fall asleep. Quinn found herself reveling in the closeness and the intimacy in the friendship, perhaps more than she was willing to admit to herself.   
  
This week, Rachel's fathers were out of town. The girls found themselves in Rachel's room arguing over what to watch.  
  
"Rach, we have seriously watched Funny Girl during at least three movies nights. Yes, I did say I liked it, but that doesn't mean I need to see it monthly."  
  
"But, it's my turn to pick."  
  
"Can't you pick something else? You have at least fifty DVD's."  
  
"Fine." Rachel pouted much to Quinn's amusement. "How about...?" Rachel traced her finger along her DVD rack searching for the perfect option.   
  
"Can't you please move you hand away from the musical section at least?" Quinn asked with a roll of her eyes.   
  
"Oh, I suppose you'd just like to pick the movie than? When I said it was my choice, what I clearly meant was it was my Quinn-approved choice. Yes, this is how I shall make all my decisions. What shirt should I wear? Hmm...well, it doesn't matter as long as it's a Quinn approved shirt. What breakfast shall I eat? Oh, let me call Quinn! What shoes shall I buy? How about---Oof" Before Rachel could finish teasing Quinn she is shocked by a pillow to the face.   
  
Quinn cannot help but laugh as Rachel puts her hand on her hip with a glare. Her brown hair is slightly tousled and her tank top has shifted slightly, showing a bit of cleavage. Quinn bites her lip and continues to grin at the sight of this. She finds herself doing this a lot lately. She looks a little too long. Her eyes wander a little too much.   
  
"Quinn, you will regret that." Rachel says, attempted to remain serious, as she tries her best to hide the grin that keeps threatening to appear.   
  
"Prove it." Quinn dares with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Then Rachel picks up the pillow that Quinn launched and, with shocking quickness, jumps onto the bed, where Quinn is sitting. Rachel starts hitting Quinn with the pillow over and over. She doesn't use a lot of force but Quinn falls onto her back. Both girls are laughing uncontrollable now.   
  
"Okay, okay Rachel." Quinn shouts between laughs. "Stop, stop!"   
  
Rachel takes a moment and pauses. Quinn takes this opportunity to catch her breath. "Say it." Rachel says through a smirk.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Say that I win." Rachel says with a self-satisfied grin and raised eyebrows.

"Oh right. Fine, you..." Before finishes the sentence Quinn grabs Rachel by the waist as Rachel gasps. Quinn uses her strength to turn Rachel and pin her down on the bed. "...Lose."  
  
Quinn is now holding one of Rachel's hands above her head and has the other on her hip as she holds her down. While she pinned her she climbed on top, trapping Rachel's right leg, between her own thighs.   
  
Suddenly, it hits Quinn what this position looks like. She tries to reassure herself that this is normal behavior between best friends. What she can't deny though, is her bodies immediate reaction to the position. Rachel's skin is flushed. The right side of her tank top has ridden even lower, threatening to reveal parts of Rachel, that Quinn has only fantasized about. Both in shorts, their bare legs are rubbing against each other.   
  
Quinn feels the ache that she has been trying to ignore for the entire evening, intensify greatly. Quinn watches as Rachel bites her lip: her full, perfect, and seemingly soft lips. Quinn finally notices the wetness that has pooled in her underwear and silently prays that it Rachel cannot feel it.   
  
Act normal, she tells herself. As if she could read her mind, Rachel starts to mover underneath her, in an attempt to escape.   
"Quinn, I will not let you win!" Rachel starts to move a little more, her thigh slightly rubs against Quinn in a way that makes her feel like she sees stars for a moment.   
  
"Let me? Rachel, you have no chance."   
  
Suddenly Rachel seems to summon all her strength as she grabs Quinn's hip with the one available hand and attempts to push Quinn off. Quinn falters briefly, however, Quinn use her legs and lower back to keep her balance. This fails to deter Rachel as she keeps pushing.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" Quinn teases with a mischiveous grin as she attempts to ignore the growing intensity of the aching between her legs caused by the continued movement below her.  
  
She slides her hand up from Rachel's hip to her sides and starts moving her fingers around. Rachel's body immediately jerks as she is unable to control her giggling.   
  
Quinn is tickling her.   
  
"Oh...no...Quinn...stop...please." Rachel begs between giggles.   
  
Quinn smiles at the adorableness below her and intensifies her tickling.   
  
Rachel, in a fit of laughter, begins wiggling under her, partially from her reaction, and partially in a half-hearted attempt to escape. Then, her thigh rubs directly against the spot Quinn is aching the most.   
  
Quinn's mouth drops open as Rachel's thigh starts rubbing perfectly into her clit, over her shorts. She slows her tickling a bit, but her lust keeps her stopping completely. She wants to feel more. She needs to.  
  
Quinn has never touched herself in this place, despite her desires, despite going home from Rachel's all summer with this persistent ache. She had no idea she could feel this.   
  
Rachel's hair is a mess, her tank top, if possible, has ridden even lower. Quinn, overcome with longing lowers her hand that has Rachel's arm pinned, and tickles Rachel from both sides. Rachel's eyes close as she begs Quinn to stop.   
  
Rachel starts to writhe with more fervor, as her thighs starts to push more directly and consistently into Quinn's center.   
  
Quinn bites her entire bottom lip to fight a moan. Rachel's is not stopping and Quinn's blinks slowly as the feelings intensify.   
  
Quinn has never felt this wet or this good before. Rachel's soft thighs feel like heaven to her. Rachel squirms, giggles, and continues to move with intensity.   
  
Quinn begins to feel a strong pull, more intense than she's felt before. Her mouth drops open wider and eyes seem to roll to the back of her head.   
  
Her hands slow down, almost completely, as she feels...something...an explosion of pleasure. "Mmm" she moans quietly. Rachel's eyes shoot open as she feels Quinn begin to spasm above her and against her.   
  
"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod" Quinn gasps in a moan. Rachel's eyes widen comically as she feels herself getting incredibly aroused at the sight.   
  
Quinn falls off of Rachel, and lies down next to her as she attempts to catch her breath. When realization hits her, she covers her face with both hands in utter mortification.

"Quinn." Rachel finally says, softly.   
  
"Rachel, please just..." Quinn pleads without finishing.   
  
"Y-you..." Rachel stutters. She can't find words. She cannot believe what she saw. She cannot believe that she just saw Quinn come undone right on top of her. She cannot believe she felt Quinn come undone right against her.   
  
"I'm so sorry." She can't bring herself to actually look at Rachel. "I didn't mean to..." She sighs. "It just felt...forget it. I should go." Quinn's eyes begin to fill with tears, as she realizes she might lose her best friend.   
  
Rachel then sits up, and pulls Quinn's hands away from her own face. "Quinn, calm down." Rachel doesn't let go, softly brushing her thumb into Quinn's palm.   
  
"I can't believe I did that." Quinn mutters still averting her eyes.   
  
"Quinn, look at me. Please." Quinn finally acquiesces. "You have no reason to be ashamed. I mean...it was an accident. And it was...it was." Rachel hesitates unsure if she is crossing the line, and making the moment worse for them both. Still, she's not good at hiding her thoughts, especially not from Quinn. "It was so beautiful. It was the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed." Rachel blushes at her own admission.   
  
"Really?" Quinn, shakes her head quickly in disbelief.   
  
"Yes." Rachel looks down, getting even more embarrassed. "Quinn, you would not be so embarrassed if you knew how wet that made me."   
  
Quinn's eyes widen. "Wh-what?" She can't believe what she's hearing. Did Rachel want her too?  
  
"Oh God. I'm sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have..." Rachel turns her head away, sharing in Quinn's previous mortification. "You got turned on by some accidental stimulation, and I'm here telling you..."  
  
"It wasn't. Well, it wasn't entirely accidental." Rachel meets her eyes again. "I wanted it. I mean, I wanted you. That's why, I couldn't stop. I couldn't help it." Quinn finally sees it. She sees that she's not alone with her desires. She smiles, reassuring Rachel again.  
  
"You wanted me?" Rachel blinks.   
  
"I did. I do." Quinn says with a self-assured nod. Rachel's face brightens up immediately.   
  
"What does this mean? Do we-" Rachel is cut off as Quinn sits up and captures her lips with one swift motion. It only takes a moment for Rachel to respond.  
  
Quinn's tongue brushes against Rachel's bottom lip and she feels like she just might die from desire. Before she can even think about it, Quinn is back on top of Rachel. This time they're hiding nothing. Quinn moans the first time Rachel's tongue massages her own.   
  
Quinn lowers her head and starts to kiss Rachel's jaw and, not looking to stop. Quinn runs her tongue down Rachel's neck before capturing part with her lips. She sucks on the skin, unable to hold back her desire to taste Rachel's body. Rachel makes a moan so loud, Quinn feels that ache intensify, once again in her core.   
  
Quinn raises her head until her lips are centimeters from Rachel's ear. "I need you."   
  
"Take me." Rachel sighs as she rolls her head back at the feel of Quinn's warm breath. "Please."  
  
Quinn lowers her hand slowly, brushing against Rachel's hard nipples through her shirt, then her tight and smooth stomach, until she stops at the waistband of Rachel's shorts.   
  
"I love you." Quinn whispers before she lowers her hands and feels the proof of just how wet she has made Rachel.


End file.
